the_fantasy_odysseyfandomcom-20200214-history
Siri Denna
Siri is the personal protector and loyal friend of Princess Seifa Theirin of Elysium. She was born and raised in the Midlands, but was kidnapped, along with her twin sister, from her home as a child to be trained as a Mord Sith - a Sisterhood of women who were trained to torture and kill. Appearance and Personality 'Appearance' Cara is a tall, blonde haired woman with piercing blue eyes. As a Mord Sith, her long blonde hair was usually pulled back into a single braid that reached down to her waist, indicating her profession as one of the Elite Sisters. When she became Princess Seifa's personal protector, however, she cut the braid off and chose to keep her hair in a short, shoulder length style instead. This was mainly because as a Mord Sith she'd had others to help her braid her long hair, but now, as a servant of a Princess, she had no such luxury and needed to keep her hair easy to maintain. She also has a lean figure, visible because of the skin tight red leather she almost always wears. When in the Midlands, she also had brown and white leather outfits - each serving a different purpose to the Mord Sith. But since leaving the Midlands, Siri has refused to return, and so has had to make do with just her red outfit, despite Seifa offering to have clothes brought or made for her. But because Siri was raised as a Mord Sith from a very young age, the leather has become as much a part of her as her Agiels now. She once explained the significance of the different coloured leathers. Brown was the traditional Mord Sith garb, for everyday wear, whilst red was for when they intended to shed blood, because it did not show the blood, and also it was a striking, very visible colour, even in battle, so it naturally struck fear into the hearts of their enemies. White was for when they had succesfully 'trained' or 'broken' someone and had no need to shed blood, any more, in order to make the person obey their every command. Because Siri was on a mission to 'shed blood' the day she met Seifa, she only wore her red leather, and did not think to bring her other outfits with her - not that she minds these days. The red leather has become a statement, or a trademark of hers. Everyone knows who she is, by her outfit alone. Along with her red leather, Siri always carries her twin Agiels - thin leather rods - in holsters at her hip, ready to draw at a moment's notice. 'Personality ' Fierce in her protection of Princess Seifa, as well as the rest of the Princess' family, Siri is quick to speak her beliefs in regards to their protection. She's lethal in battle and quick to dispose of anything and anyone she perceives as a threat to her charges. She does respect power - Seifa's in particular - though she also enjoys witty banter with the Elysian Royals, and if she believes an order from any of them would interfere with her protection of them, she will simply disregard it. Siri fears only three things; hesitation, failing in her duty to protect Seifa, and rats. She believed it was her duty as a Mord Sith to lay her life down if need be for her charges, though Seifa has often tried to curb her of this belief, feeling that she is family before she is her protector. Siri's fear of rats is a result of her early training as a Mord Sith. When she was locked up in her cell, rats would constantly gnaw at her feet until she learned to sleep with her feet curled up. When she got her next meal she believed that if she left food for the rats they would stop bothering her. Unfortunately for her, it was not the case and they pestered her more. She eventually concluded that she must eat her meal and endure the rats. She also has a strong belief in a no hesitation policy, because when she hesitated as a child it resulted in her becoming a Mord Sith. The Mord Sith recruiters would only pick the sweetest, nicest girls for the Mord Sith Sisterhood; the nicer the girl, the better she would be as a Mord Sith, but likewise the harder to break. Her family knew that recruiters were in their area so they moved away, but the Mord Sith still found them. When her father saw them, he held off some of the men and told her to get the knife and stab them. She hesitated, proving that she was a kind child. The Mord Sith took her away and her life was changed forever. Because of this, she does not ever hesitate now and has become an 'act first, ask later' kind of girl. She's also a firm believer in the 'survival of the fittest' rule. 'The Many Expressions of Sirianna Denna' ' Seeker213princess 01067.jpg|"You have an idea?" Seeker213princess 01068.jpg|"Alright, I'm listening." you are kidding, right.jpg|"I have to what?! You are kidding, right?" Oh for gods sake.jpg|"Oh for god's sake, you're serious, aren't you...." seeker213princess_01324.jpg|"Will I go along with your plan? Uhm, let me think......" seeker213princess_01256.jpg|"No!" Seeker213princess 01042.jpg|"Why? Because your plan's stupid, that's why!" funny.jpg|"And it's not funny!" seeker213princess_01195.jpg|"Just.......smile and nod. Smile and nod........I am SO going to regret this!" seeker213princess_01341.jpg|"I can't believe I'm doing this...." seeker213princess_01351.jpg|"I hate them. I'm going to bloody kill them." seeker213princess_01490.jpg|"When I get out of this dress I am going to...hang on......who's that?" seeker213princess_01447.jpg|"Ugh, why can't I look like that?!.....Bitch!" ' Abilities and Skills Siri is an athletic young woman, with considerable strength for her build. As a Mord Sith she is a capable fighter, able to take on several attackers at once whilst wielding her twin Agiels simultaneously. She can also bounce a magical attack back upon its user, but has no real magic of her own. She is also capable of stopping thrown knives and reverse them back towards the attackers in a similar fashion to the way she can bounce magic back at it's user. She can also dodge arrows with apparent ease and has lightning reflexes that allow her to push others out of harms way as well - a trait that has saved Seifa's life on more than one occasion. She is very quick to kill others in battle, because of her 'no hesitation' policy. Siri's Weapons of Choice Siri's chosen weapons are a pair of Agiels - torturous weapons of the Mord Sith. When used delibrately by a Mord Sith, the Agiels - red leather batons that sit in holsters by a Mord Sith's hip - are capable of causing extreme amounts of pain. They mortify the skin, tissue, and muscle, and can even break bones and cause deep lacerations. When the Agiels are used against a person, they make terrible screaming sounds, as if they are shrouded in the echoes of all the victims they have tortured and killed, and even when they are not being used, but simply held, they hum with much quieter screams, giving them a chilling, deadly air about them. An Agiel is powerful enough that a particular touch can give instant death, particularly when pressed over the heart of the victim, or inside their ear. Agiels are used by Mord Sith to "train" (torture) victims making them into mindless slaves. They are also used in combat, in a similar style to daggers. Siri was 'broken' by being tortured with the Agiels she now carries. During her 'breaking', she was taught every possible form of torture with it, as all these forms were performed upon her as demonstrations. As was the Mord Sith tradtion, once Siri had passed her trials, she was given the same Agiels she was trained with. This is both an honour to the Mord Sith and a curse, because once an Agiel has been used on someone to give pain, that person can never come into contact with that particular Agiel again without feeling its sting. Therefore, Siri is in constant agony each time she uses her Agiels. She has been known, from time to time, to employ other weapons as well, however - a bow and arrows being her next favoured weapons of choice, followed by knives. Gallery mord sith.jpg|Siri with her 'Sisters of the Agiel', including the Mord-Sith who 'trained' her - Mistress Berdine. 029.jpg|Siri does have an innocent, sweet side to her - it's just very, VERY rarely on display. Mordsithcara6.jpg|In the more traditional Mord-Sith garb, with high leather collar and thick leather corset. Siri eventually abandoned these for a moment 'casual' look that was more comfortable and less restrictive. Tabrett-Bethell-Cara-Legend-of-the-Seeker-babes.jpg|Siri's less constricting attire - her usual Mord-Sith outfit, minus the collar and corset. As a Mord-Sith she also had brown and white versions of this outfit, but left them in the Midlands and has refused to return for them, since. Kahlan-and-Cara-2x19-legend-of-the-seeker-11906667-1280-720.jpg|Siri and Seifa - inseperable friends and women on a mission. Category:Female Category:Warrior Category:Human Category:Third Generation Category:Misc. Families Category:Mord Sith Category:Ealdor Category:Deceased Characters